


Ratatouille

by FreddieMercuryStoleMyChicken



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom!Brian, Dom!Freddie, Drinking, I know i know the year isnt right, Jim hutton do be here, Lots of gay bars and clubs, M/M, Partner Swapping, Smut, Sub!Freddie, Top!Freddie, like ALOT, lots of smut, sub!Brian, the word cock is used alot, tons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieMercuryStoleMyChicken/pseuds/FreddieMercuryStoleMyChicken
Summary: its a damn cafe au with mythical creatures. Brian is one of them.This work is probably abandoned. Sorry!
Relationships: Brian May & Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Maycury - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Behind The Counter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was short!

_June 20, 1979_

Freddie was standing behind the counter waiting to take orders. Roger and John were in the back room, eventually some customers came but ordered and left as quickly as they arrived. Freddie was about to close up shop before he heard yelling, the tall figure marched up to the counter. "Oh, Brian! Hello, how are you, darling?" Freddie smiled, greeting the very clearly upset curly haired man, he got Brian's usual order ready. "I'm perfectly fine, Fred." Brian said with a hint of anger.

"If your upset with your job, we have a position open if you want!" Freddie joked, " You do!? Thank Galileo! " Brian huffed out. Freddie was taken aback by Brian's gratefulness, "So, Bri. What got you so upset?" Freddie asked, elbows propped up on the counter.

"The boss, the employees, all of them are so annoying and-" Freddie put a finger in front of Brian's mouth, "Darling hush, I see, why. You get worked up by the enviroment and the people. It's smaller here so you'd like it." Brian nodded, agreeing with Freddie's statement.

"Freddie! Switch out." Roger called out from the back room, "I'll see you after, darling!" Freddie smiled at Brian, going to the back room to work with John, since Roger had to switch out. "I'm having a little party tonight at 8, if you all want to come?" Brian asked Roger, grabbing his beverage from the counter. Roger smirks, "Yeah, we'll be there. Especially Freddie." Brian nods, walking off. 

Roger told the boys about Brian's party when they got off work and were back at the flat. "Oh darlings! I need to get ready!" Freddie announced, it was only 6:50. He went to his room, picking out an outfit. He decided to wear his leather outfit that he normally wore to the club. "We're not going to a gay club, Fred. It's a party. Brian's party." Roger reminded him. Freddie waved a finger a him, "Shush, love. But you know I always go prepared!" John decided to wear just a casual outfit.  
They had decided to go early at 7:30.

The boys took John's car to Brian's place, already quite a lot of people at the house. "Find me later, lovies!" Freddie hollered at the two, before going inside to find Brian, which he couldn't. So he decided to drink at the bar, talking to the men there. Not forgetting that most of the people there weren't humans and were mystical creatures. Brian was outside when he spotted Freddie drinking at the bar, he excused himself from the group he was talking to.

Freddie was already extremely drunk from having drank six rounds of vodka. "Hey Fred? You good?" Brian asked his very drunken friend. Freddie looked at him, touching his sober friend's face. "You- you-" he hiccuped, "Bri..nnghsb.." Brian slipped an arm around Freddie's waist in case he passed out, which he did. Brian almost dropped Freddie when he suddenly passed out, Roger and John had unexpectedly found Brian with a drunk passed out Freddie in his arms. "Huh, we might as well bring him back now? Shouldn't we Deaky?" John chuckled nodding.


	2. Hooked On A Feeling

June 21, 1979

10:39 AM

Freddie woke up, with the uttermost hangover. His head throbbing, he perched up, hearing the boys chatter in the kitchen. Unbeknownst to him, Brian was also there.

The cool air nipped at his bare hairy chest, assuming one of the boys tried to help dress him in his sleep wear. He shuffled over to his door, putting on his silky house robe.

He opened his door, stumbling into the kitchen, saying a good morning to the boys, not expecting to see Brian. "O-oh, good morning Bri!" He rubbed the back of his neck, Brian grinned at him, saying a good morning. "A cup of water is waiting for you by the sink for your hangover, Fred." Brian told him, Freddie thanked him, he wanted to listen to Brian's voice forever, it dripped of honey, so soft and sweet. 

3:40 PM

Brian was settled on the couch, as the boys had invited him over due to last night. Freddie was sat on the small couch to the right of the telly. Brian looked at Freddie, "Hey Fred..." He spoke softly, Freddie glanced at him, cocking his head slightly. "..Come lay with me.." Brian motioned with his index finger, Freddie strolled over to him, Brian wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him onto his chest.

Freddie's face redded as he nestled on Brian. John and Roger joined the two in the living room, cudding on the couch opposite of them, John peered inro the old empty studio room from the couch. Freddie beamed, humming to himself.

The two looked at him, and back at eachother. "...he's humming Roger, he hasn't done that in forever since... the incident.." John whispered to Roger. "Fred, how are you feeling?" Roger asked, "I'll stop if you don't shut up." Freddie warned. John looked at him for permission to tell the story, Freddie groaned, nodding.

"And so that's why we were really surprised Freddie was humming." John told truthfully. Brian's brows furrowed, Freddie got up quickly before Brian stood. "What is his name!?" Brian's voice boomed throughout the flat, none of the three spoke up. He said it again, but louder. "..Davie Perry.." Freddie spoke up quietly. Brian stormed out of the house, Freddie went to go after him but Roger stopped him. "He'll be back. It's okay, come sit with us, he'll be back in a few hours."

4:00 PM

"He isn't back yet..." Worry filled Freddie's voice, John smiled, "It's alright, Fred." Running his fingers through Freddie's hair. "It's alright. Okay?" 

6:56 PM

Freddie was in his room, reading a book. The front door opened and closed, Freddie shot up, flying out of his room to see that Brian was back. "WHAT THE HELL BRIAN, YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE FOR THAT LONG WITHOUT SAYING WHERE YOUR GOING!" Freddie berated him, absolutely outraged. Roger and John poked their heads out of their bedroom. "Sorry, but I found who did it and taught him a lesson. Y'know, by yelling at him." Brian strides over to him, scooping him up and embracing him in a tight hug. Freddie stares into Brian's chestnut brown eyes. "What is it?" Brian asked, Freddie sighed. "I thought you were going to get hurt.. Or worse."


	3. A New Song

Brian smiled, shaking his head, "I was being careful since I knew you'd be worried." Brian whispered, tracing Freddie's jawline with his thumb. Brian put Freddie down, "I'm going to the shop, do you need anything?" Brian asked, Freddie shook his head. "I'll be back in an hour or two!" Brian announced, leaving. Now Freddie was left alone, not realizing that John and Roger had left to go somewhere. He walked into the old studio room, looking at the piano and going to dust and clean the room.

Freddie hadn't heard Brian come back from the shops, but he had heard Freddie in the studio room and went to investigate, he stood in the doorway marveled by Freddie's singing. "I'd like for you and I to go romancing, say the word and your wish is my command!" He belted out, still unaware of Brian's presence in the door frame. "Ooh love, ooh loverboy!" He smiled happily, knowing he'd be able to sing again after 10 years and his voice is still fabulous as before. Brian moved out of the door frame each time Freddie looked over there, Freddie quickly ran his fingers over the keys, trying each note. Brian watched as the older man found each note he wanted.

He began the song from the top again, with piano this time, "I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things.." His fingers danced across the keys with precision and grace. "We can do the tango just for two. I can serande and gently play on your heart strings. Be your Valentino just for you.." He closed his eyes, head leaning back, letting his fingers move on their own to the song. "When i'm not with you, I think of you always. I miss you, when i'm not with you, think of me always." He chuckled at that last verse, "-love you, love you." He kept the flow going without missing a beat. "Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet a nine precisely. I will pay the bill, you taste the wine. Driving back in style to my saloon will do quite nicely. Just take me back to yours that will be fine!" When he finished, he was sweating. It was also summer so the room was deathly hot since they had no AC in that room. Brian quietly came up behind him, giving him a hug. "It sounded wonderful, Freddie!" Brian chuckled, Freddie plastered a smile onto his face, "How much did you hear?" He frowned, "All of it. _twice_." 


	4. Will You Be My Boyfriend?

Brian grins. "It was bad!" Freddie admitted, Brian shook his head, "Your skills are marvelous, Fred!" He rubbed his shoulders, untensing the man who sat at the piano. Freddie sighed, "Thank you, darling.." He placed his hands on Brian's. "May I ask you something, love?" Brian nodded, shifting to face Freddie.

"Well, I don't want you to laugh when I say this. Because I mean it!" Brian smiles, "I'd never laugh." Freddie nods, "Well, ever since I laid eyes on you, I couldn't ever stop thinking about you, i've had desires about you that I shouldn't have. Loving you, needing you, wanting you. I know this isn't normal for people, but to me... I know it is. Darling, we have feelings for eachother that most men don't. But just holding your hand, cuddling you, hugging you, that all makes me feel safe. I know I can be myself with you and I don't have to hide it."

Freddie's heart thumped loudly in his chest. "...So will you, Brian Harold May, be my boy..boyfriend?" Brian's eyes widened at ths question. "Yes! of course!" Brian pulled Freddie into a kiss. The two melted into it, Freddie grabbed Brian's shirt, tugging him onto his lap. Brian had managed to sneak a peek at the clock, seeing that they were late. "WE'RE LATE FOR WORK, WE HAVE A MEETING!" Brian shouted, breaking away and grabbing his bag. Freddie doing the same, they ran out the door, not having anytime to haul a taxi. 

They were red in the face and out of breath when they got through the doors. Before anybody had the chance to ask them questions, Freddie slipped a perfectly fat lie from his sleeve. "Did you know we have mice and roaches!?" Brian crossed his arms.

"I HAD MICE RIP MY BRAND SPANKING NEW TROUSERS!" Brian yelled, going along with Freddie's lie. Roger gasped, "I checked this morning!" Freddie's brows furrowed, "WHERE?! THE FRIDGE? YOUR STUPID CRACKERS ARE GONE BECAUSE OF YOUR CHECKING ROGEr!" Freddie's voice cracked slightly. Mr. Beach had shouted at them to stop their childish argument, "I do hope you get your pests under control, but please do not be late again, boys." Brian and Freddie apologized, and with that, Mr. Beach left. 

1:00 pm

A customer came up to Freddie at the counter, Brian sitting beside him, reading the paper. "Hi, whats your name and what can I get you?" Freddie asked, not in the mood for anything. " _Paul,_ one dark coffee, _large_."/Brian chuckled, "You trying to impress him with your coffee size? I've seen better flirting and it came from a bird. I'm sorry, what's your name again? Paul? Please stop, he's unimpressed." Freddie gave him the coffee, without saying anything else and sat down beside Brian.

"Is he always this rude?" Paul scoffed. Freddie sneered, "Apparently only towards you, and please don't flirt with me, you'll make me dry heave like a cat trying to puke up a hairball." Brian snorted at Freddie's reply. "Oh come off it, I could treat you better than this _elf_." Freddie stood up, grabbing Paul's shirt collar, "First off, no you can't if you cannot respect someone. Secondly, gross. Thirdly, nobody is nicer and caring then him. And I bet your a user, cheating, manipulator, thief, and liar. And your a snake, an ugly one at that. Gross, now leave."

He let go, dropping Paul. He sat back down, picking up the paper he was reading earlier and rubbing Brian's back, who covered his ears up with his curly hair. Paul left with his coffee. Freddie complimented his ears, "Darling, you know I love your ears. They're so adorable!" He said as he closed up shop early, the four of them walked home, complimenting Brian.


	5. Move In, Dear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut. Its a lil wack, but its smut. Maybe.. This is the first sight of a little bit of smut in here. Not lots, but more when we go on.

"You should move in with us! You can put your bed in my room, dear. Then we'd be having sleepovers every night!" Freddie exclaimed, Brian grinned. "I've already put my flat up for sale a week ago, someone has already bought it. And if you haven't noticed, I basically have moved in, i'm just sleeping on the couch since you don't have any AC." Freddie shrugged.

"I can buy AC if you'd like?" Brian nods, "If you want me to sleep with you, then yes, you should have one." Freddie walked over to the attic and drew the string. "We have a spare AC up here." He climbed up the ladder, moving boxes to get to it. Brian went to the kitchen to make a pot of tea, "Want any tea, Fred!?" Brian called out from the kitchen, he heard an affirmed 'yes' from the attic along with a 'help me'.

Brian walked over, grabbing the AC from him so he could come down from the ladder. "Tea is waiting for you in the kitchen, I cooled it down for you already." Brian brought the AC to their room, Roger and John came out of their room to pour themsleves some tea. "Did we hear flirting~?" Roger snorted, "No, but my lovely boyfriend made me tea, darlings. I was cleaning up the old studio room-" Roger interrupted, "What's the song?" The four walked into the freshly clean room that now had AC, Freddie sat down at the piano, "Rog, John, start playing after the second verse."

They had put an ad in the paper for their new 'band' Queen, someone had answered the ad. He went by the name of Sammy Wings, he'd been in a band for 3 years but it wasn't getting anywhere. The boys met their new guitarist at the café, "Sammy Wings, nice to meet you folks." He shook their hands, Brian was standing off to the side watching, he didn't like this Wings fella.

Sammy was also an elf, short ginger hair that swept his neck, freckles, green eyes. He was 5'4, the shortest of them all. "Beware of Freddie, he has a kink for elves." Roger snickered, John and Freddie punched Roger's arm. "It's just a fascination, thats...all, darling.." He glared at Roger, "Uh huh, I'll keep that in mind." Sammy looked over to Brian, "Who'd you be?" Freddie slipped an arm around Brian's waist. "Brian, and he'd be mine." Brian smiled slightly, still not getting a great vibe from Sammy.

"When Freddie says fascination, he means he wants to fuck you-" Freddie punched Roger's arm as hard as possible, "Your making Brimi uncomfortable, Roger. Knock it off or I'll bust you." He barked at him, "I..I'm gonna go back to the flat.." Brian got out of Freddie's grasp, he went after him, "Baby, i'll come back with you then. You know I want you and not some ginger boy, darling?" He snaked an arm back around Brian's waist.

"I-I saw how he looked at you when you weren't looking, Fred.. I feel like he's going to seperate us.." Freddie kissed his cheek as they walked. "Do you think I'm going to let a leprechaun get between us? He probably plants potatoes and has rainbows in his pants, we'll be okay, love." He let out a laugh.

"Fred, I play guitar but I never wanted to be in a band." Freddie looked at him, "Do you want to now, Bri?" Brian nods, John and Roger came home. "I want to try something, follow me." Freddie grinned, walking over to the fan in the living room. He motioned towards it, "Hmm, put your ass against it." Brian did so without any question, he wanted to know what he was going to do, which Freddie turned the fan on.

"Mh, do the vibrations feel nice on your ass, Brimi?~" He cooed, putting one of his hands on Brian's upper thigh. Brian had jumped slightly when he turned on the fan. "God yes Fred, feels like Heaven~" Brian groaned, "Not Heaven yet dearie, soon though." Freddie smirked, tugging at the elves curly locks.

He yelped with a moan, "Goodness, darling. Didn't know you wanted it this badly." Brian slipped his hand under Freddie's tanktop. He felt Freddie's soft chest hair, he gently pulled at it, Freddie gave out at grunt. "Your a naughty little elf, aren't you?" Brian pulled again, but somewhat harder, this time a small whimpery moan left Freddie's throat.

"Off the fan now, Brimi~ You really want it don't you?" Brian got off, doing Freddie a favour and turning it off for him. "You'll like what i've been saving for you, my lovely~' Freddie unzipped his trousers, pulling them down. His hard cock sprang free, standing tall against his stomach. "Go ahead, Bri. It's all for you."

4:39pm

"We're heading off to one of Fred's favourite gay clubs. Want to come with us?" Brian asked, Roger and John looked at eachother before nodding. "Never been, so we'll go." Freddie looked at the time, "We should go now, the boys are nicer." Freddie and Brian went to change, Freddie chose a leather jacket and jeans. Brian chose a pair of jeans and a white blouse with a couple top buttons undone.

"Roggie, I think you'll be fine in that, John... Change..." John nodded, and left to change into a solid baby blue button down and jeans. "Is this alright, Fred?" Freddie nods. "Don't act gay, that's the last thing you want to do. Are we ready?" The three nod and hauled a taxi to the corner, walking down the street to the bar.

"Got your ID's?" The four approached the bouncer, "Fred, how are you? You can go in. I don't need to check your ID's if you're with him." The bouncer moved away from the door. "I'm great, Jack. I already gave them a list of do's and dont's." The bouncer chuckled, "Even though the nicer boys are in right now, you and blondie be careful. They'll eat you up." The bouncer pointed to John and Roger. The four went in, John and Roger weren't surprised by the inside, just scared. "See you later, dears! Good luck!" Freddie walked off with Brian.

9:00pm

Brian and Freddie had a couple drinks, Brian was sitting on Freddie's lap while he flirted with a fairy at the bar. Both of their top items had gone missing, so both of them were in their jeans. They went into the other room of the club, which was V.I.P only, no surprise that Freddie had a V.I.P card, they walked over to the bar, Freddie held Brian close as they went over. "Whatcha want, my love?" Brian shrugged, "Something strong?"


	6. A Lovely Bath With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian shrugged. "Something strong?" 
> 
> Really short chapter, sorry!

He emphasized the 'strong'. Freddie ordered him a drink, after a few minutes the bartender brought it over. "Here baby, didn't want you to get a bad hangover so I got you whiskey. Is that alright?" Brian smiles, "Yeah, thank you." He sat down on Freddie's lap as he drank his whiskey. "We'll go collect the boys after you finish that."

That didn't go as planned, because Brian kept asking Freddie for another one as to which Freddie hauled him back to the regular room and sat at the bar. "Hfredf...sug..ho...me...mo..re.." Brian's words didn't even come out as anything understandable. "What, froggie?" Freddie asked.

"...Gug....mo..." Brian's eyes were shut but he was still awake. Freddie tsked and shook his head, "Home Brimi, come on." Freddie put an arm around waist and got him off of him, which Brian almost collapsed from his arms but Freddie kept his weight. "Holy fuck, Bri." Freddie had to drag him out of the bar, which is where they found John and Roger.

The blonde was missing clothing, where John's hair was messy. "Nice to meet you out here boys, help me?" They yelled at him before helping. They hauled a taxi to the flat.

9:20am Sunday

Freddie had woke up around 7:40, he put the kettle on to make tea and was sitting on the couch listening to the radio. Roger had gotten up to take a shower, "Please do take your time dear! But I need to bathe today!" Freddie yelled from the couch, it only took Roger half an hour rather than his one hour shower. Freddie waited a little bit so there'd be warm water.

Freddie put the plug in the tub, letting it fill with warming water. He put bubbles in aswell, Brian heard the water running through the somewhat thin walls. Freddie stripped down and got into the tub, sighing contently, the water and bubbles covering his torso and waist. He closed the door before getting in, leaving it open a jar.

Brian yawned and stretched, he went to investigate what his lover was doing. He knocked on the door, incase it wasn't Freddie. "Come in, love!" Brian sighed, wobbling in to see a pleased Freddie. "...Enjoying...your bath?.." Brian smiled, but his headache made it fade fast. "Oh sweeheart, come join me... I see how your feeling, Bri."

Brian made an attempt at declining but that headache would surely go away with a nice bath. He undressed, kicking his clothes beside Freddie's. He climbed in, settling between his legs.

Freddie put bubbles in Brian's hair, Brian smiled slightly. Freddie played with his lover's elf ears, "So cute, darling.." Brian looked at him, "..Fred?" He smiled, "Yes, love?" Brian intertwined his fingers with his lover's. "Would you ever cheat on me?" Freddie's eyes widened.

"Darling, I'm shocked you'd even ask that. I love you more than anything ever, I don't know what I'd do without you, Brimi. I would never concider or dare to cheat on you. That's the very last thing I'd want to do. Brian, you're the one who made me truly happy again, and without you I wouldn't ever be happy. You bring me joy that I can't even put into words or actions sometimes. I will do anything for you, dear, there is nobody else I'd rather be with. You mean the world to me, without you I'd probaby be six feet underground. You've put up with my bullshit since we were friends... 29 years Bri." Brian hugged him tightly, sniffling. Freddie kissed him, and they got out. "That was a lovely bath, Fred."


	7. You Fucked The Car, We All Saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe Sammy Wings is based of the song... Basically he is. But pretend the song came first.

While Freddie and Brian were in the tub, John had wrote a song. He presented it to the two men once they left the bathroom. "While you two had your lovely time together as you should, I wrote a song!" John beamed.

"Well, what's it called, dear?" Freddie went to sit on the couch to look over it with John. "Spread Your Wings." John handed him the notebook. The cover of the notebook had doodles of sorts, spirals, squares, ovals, diamonds, animals.

Brian slogs over to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. Roger was seated at the table, eating a sandwich and reading his car magazine.

"Brimi!" Freddie chirped cheerfully from the couch, "Come here for second, lovely!" Brian only gleamed as he padded his way over to Freddie. "Mm, yes, Fred?" Brian smiled.

"Let's make a song together!" Freddie expressed, Brian nodded. "I love that idea! Brian clapped his hands, "What shall we call-" Freddie interrupted, "Get Down, Make Love?" Brian grabbed their notebook from the table and began writing.

"Any ideas for verses, Bri Bri?" Brian smirked deviously. "Get down make love, get down make love, get down make love, get down make love. You take my body, I give you heat, you say you're hungry-" Freddie grinned, continuing along.

"I give you meat, I suck your mind." Brian continued writing the lyrics down, before stepping in. "You blow my head. Make love, get down, make love." Freddie squeezed Brian's ass. "Brilliant, Bri!" They continued with their lyrics.

12:39pm

John was helping Roger fix his car, because he swore he saw Roger dry humping the car. And it was the front they had to fix. Sketchy. "Roger, what exactly were you doing to this car?" Roger looked at him, "W'dya mean, Deaks?" John grinned. "Swore I saw you out here fuckin the car that we all share, Rog." He stayed quiet, "Wasn't me." Roger muttered after a few seconds, John eyed him suspiciously, "Wouldn't mind if I told Fred and Bri then, eh?" Roger glanced at him, "50 pounds, you say nothing." He pulled his wallet out.

John laughed, "200 and cheese on toast for a month and you got yourself a deal." Roger sighs, giving him the money. John finished helping him before he walked away muttering to himself. He strolled inside.

Freddie and Brian had finished writing their lyrics. "Oh, Brimi. I know where you come up with that stuff." Brian grinned, "Of course you do, Fred."

John walked over to the two, and held up the 200. "Rog was fucking the car again. Gave me 200 to not tell you. But its too good to not tell." Freddie and Brian started laughing and couldn't stop. "I can't tell if this is worse then Brimi's foot fetish!" Freddie snorted, instantly covering his mouth. "Why a foot fetish, Brian? There are other things. Specifically which part of the foot." John grinned.

"Oh actually piss off, John. I don't have a foot fetish." Brian glared at Freddie for a moment. "Uh huh, sure. Saw ya lookin at mine five times yesterday." Brian's face turned red.

"I fucking wasn't, you all are stupid. I don't have a foot fetish, Freddie on the other hand-" Freddie had went to his room immediately after he said that.

"Roger, I saw you kissing and humping the car yesterday!" John declared, Roger stuck his middle finger up. "What about Freddie!? We can't let him get away without calling him out!" Roger protested, Brian nodded slightly, "He has made me do weird shit during sex, but I don't mind it. But I guess he does have a sex kink of sort. John your lucky if we can't think of anything for you."

Freddie had went to his room because he didn't want to hear what they were going say. "I didn't mean to say that, it was an accident." He spoke into his pillow, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
